ijinkan aku ke kau
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Kuakui—ada kalanya aku terlena di ujung kerling racun dunia fana —saat menikmati manisnya tuba di balik dosa / TakaShin fanfiction / oneshoot / AU—3Z Ginpachi-sensei / mind to read?


Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ijinkan Aku Ke Kau © Taberi Lipani

 _I don't own anything_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-ijinkan aku ke kau-

 _Story_ © Halichi Miyamoto

 **.**

 **WARNING**

TYPO(S), AU, OOC

 **.**

 _No Flame!_

 _Enjoy~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuakui—

ada kalanya aku terlena di ujung kerling racun dunia fana

—saat menikmati manisnya tuba di balik dosa.

Kureguk tanpa batas kenikmatan,

bagai musafir kehausan di padang pasir.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia telah kembali.

Manikku mengerjap kala siluet ungunya melintas melewatiku. Aku terpana kala seringai itu tak pernah lekang di bibirnya, aku jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama.

Gelak tawa menggema sempurna dari mulutnya yang nampak mengejek (namun di dalamnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia juga merindukannya). Sama seperti aku yang telah larut dalam rindu kala diri ini harus menghadapi kenyataan, kita berpisah dalam waktu yang lama.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, ia telah kembali.

"Bagaimana Takasugi- _kun_ , apa kau menikmati libur panjangmu? Atau malah ingin liburanmu ditambah lagi?"

"Sensei, aku hanya ingin menambah liburanku jika itu berarti aku dapat membunuhmu," Takasugi- _san_ menyeringai, "lagi pula, sepertinya aku sedikit merindukan tempat ini." maniknya berputar. Menerawang penjuru ruang kelas hingga, waktu memberi detik pertamanya untuk manik kami saling menatap. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dengan semburat merah yang tak dapat terelakkan.

' _aku sedikit merindukan tempat ini_ ' katanya, meski aku tahu betul, ungkapan itu bukan tertuju untukku, aku tetap berharap ada kiranya secercah harapan bagiku.

Aku telah terlena, terbuai akan jerat cinta, bak pengembara yang merangkak di atas gundukan pasir tiada berair, sambil menengadah langit cerah yang mengolok diriku dan berucap,

Tak akan ada hujan di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuakui jua

aku terlalu lemah,

tersihir bisik rayu hawa nafsu manja nan berduri.

Dan, aku pun enggan berlari dari segala rasa yang maha ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mengajakku bertemu kala jam pelajaran telah usai, dan tentu saja ku'iya'kan seketika, tanpa berfikir kenapa. Adakah sebuah alasan, atau maksud terselubung dalam jiwa mu hingga kau menolehkan sejenak pandanganmu pada orang culun berkacamata sepertiku.

Persetan dengan segala persepsi, persetan dengan segala asumsi, persetan puladengan segala spekulasi.

Jiwa ini terlalu lemah untuk mengatakan tidak pada sosok yang kudamba selama ini, kala bisik dan nafasmu memburu menyeru namaku, aku tak dapat berkutik, akupun tak dapat berpaling dan lari dari sejuta ragam rasa yang menghanyutkan, kala jemari kita saling bertautan.

Meski aku tahu, pada akhirnya aku akan dibuang, aku akan dicampakkan, akan kau remas jantungku hingga hancur bak kepingan kaca yang meninggalkan luka yang mendalam, aku tetap enggan membuang rasa ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuhanya inginkan dirimu selalu bersamaku,

walaupun kuharus menjelma debu yang akhirnya akan terpencar,

terpendar terbawa angin lalu hingga kehilangan,

bentuk,

nama,

dan harga diri.

 **.**

 **.**

"T-tapi, Takasugi- _san_ ," meski hanya sebentar, aku mohon, beri aku sedikit tambahan waktu. Aku tak ingin secepat ini kau memutuskan untuk berpaling dariku.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik denganmu," meski begitu, aku tetap ingin dirimu selalu ada di sini, di sampingku, bersamaku.

Sekalipun aku hanya kau peralat sebagai budak nafsu sesaatmu, bak butiran debu yang terpendar kala angin menggerus perlahan, hingga diri ini tiada lagi berharga,

Aku tetap inginkan dirimu selalu bersamaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku hanya ingin menyeru namamu lagi,

aku hanya berharap engkau ijinkan aku memujamu,

tak minta apa-apa,

tak berharap apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Takasugi- _san_ ,"

"Berhentilah!"

Aku hanya ingin menyeru namamu lagi, janganlah kau bunuh paksa rasa yang bersemayam di dadaku, jangan kau larang aku memujamu.

Aku tak meminta apapun itu darimu, aku tak mengharap imbalan meski hanya sebesar zarah, aku hanya menginginkan satu,

Ijinkankan sekali lagi aku menyeru namamu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuhanya,

ingin aku ke kau.

 **.**

 **.**

"Takasugi Shinsuke- _san_."  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fin ~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author notes:**

Sebelum ngikut evennya Moon-san, aku mawu pemanasan nulis TakaShin angsaa dolooo... ulululuu,,,,

Aku nulis apaaaaaaaaaan, aaaaaaah gaje banget sumpah. GAJE bangeeeet...!

MY FIRST FICTION WITH SLASH PAIRING IN GINTAMAAAA :"v

Ada yang paham maksud ficnya gak? Ada yang ngeh ama fic nya gak? GAK ADA YA? YAUDAH AKU NANGES AJA /huaaaaaaaa

Jadi gini, ceritanya gini/heleh/ setting cerita diambil dari "3Z Ginpachi-sensei", nah si Pattsuan itu naksir beraaaat ama Bakasugi, saking naksirnya sampai terlena gitu kan ama si om Yakulk, dan si om Yakulk alias Bakasugi /ditombak fansnya Takasugi/ juga kek ngasih harapan gitu ama Pattsuan, sampai mereka nganu segala /apaan coba/ tapi semua harapan yang dikasih Bakasugi itu semwanyah palsoe...palsoe...PHP...Pattsuan di PHP, dan kampretnya, pas mereka nganu-nganunya udahan, ternyata si om Yakulk ini malah belok ke mas Gin, aaaah kasian ya...Pattsuan di PHP, kena tikung lagi /cry/

Tapi ya meski begitu, Pattsuan tetap ada rasa ama om Yakulk, makanya dia bilang " _Aku hanya ingin menyeru namamu lagi,_ " ya meski dia tau itu semua adalah hal yang IMPOSIBURUUUU.

Dan terciptalah fic ini (yang berupa sebuah elegi dari Pattsuan yang patah hati)

Semoga menghibur...

Salam,

-Halichi Miyamoto-


End file.
